One of the most significant problems experienced by patients when confined to a hospital for an extended period is the development of bed sores. Through the continual rubbing of the body contact or pressure points upon the sheet fabric on the bed, these sores develop quickly. Immobilized patients must be turned frequently in order to minimize their occurrence. Even patients that are able to turn themselves must be alert to their development and consciously turn themselves as frequently as is necessary. In many cases, the pain attending the occurrence of bed sores is more intense than the ailment or condition which necessitated the patient's hospitalization. Of course, this problem can occur in any circumstance where a person has to recline, relatively immobilized, on a bed or similar surface, for any extended period of time.
In my recent patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,053, I describe a fabric device which is useful in facilitating the movement of a person's body while reclining on a bed, resting surface, examining table, or the like. Therein, I describe a combined fabric device comprising a first and second fabric each including a non-woven, paper-thin, soft and pliable material seamed to a second frictionless material. The second, frictionless material of each of the two fabric devices are disposed adjacent to each other, such that they coact to permit relatively, friction-free movement therebetween. The two fabric devices can be seamed at each end so as to form a closed loop. Or, alternately, the first fabric is disposed co-extensively along the second fabric device, again, such that the frictionless fabrics coact with each other. As described in the aforementioned patent, the combined fabric device is initially positioned beneath the patient's body, so as to extend between the mid-back and thighs. The patient, using his body extremities, including his arms and legs, in conjunction with some lateral hip movement is easily able to rotate his body as required.
Of course, if a patient is totally immobilized, the purposes of the '053 patent are somewhat thwarted. No longer can the patient routinely turn himself, but must rely on hospital staff. Although the device described in the '053 patent does facilitate movement of the patient, whether by himself, or the hospital staff, certain body contact points, for example, the patient's elbows, may be susceptible to the development of bed sores, by their movement on the soft pliable fabric material, although this is less likely to occur because of the texture of that material.
Further, the device described in the '053 patent, for purposes enumerated in that patent, is disposed, between the thighs and mid-back. In this case, the patient's legs would typically be in contact with the linens covering the bed or other resting surface. Thus, they remain susceptible to the development of bed sores.
In addition to the above, often patients are hospitalized because of open wounds or sores on various portions of the body. This could result, obviously, under a variety of circumstances. Also, of course wounds may result from surgery. Thus, it becomes important to isolate those parts of the body which bear these wounds from contact with the resting surface.
It therefore is a primary object of this invention to provide a body protecting means for various portions of the body, so as to preclude the development of bed sores.
It is another object of this invention to provide a fabric body protecting device to isolate open wounds on certain portions of the body, from aggravating contact with the bed surface.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a fabric protecting device which coacts with the device described in the '053 patent so as to minimize the development of bed sores, or the aggravation of wounds on body members disposed upon the fabric device described in that patent.